violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Haunted at San Ysidro
Dad: So we're heading off to Tijuana, Mexico. And we're going to eat. Leland: I wanna eat at KFC! Carlos: No we ain't eating at no KFC! I want Taco Bell! Yeagar: I want to eat at a sushi buffet. Dad: Look! There's a McDonald's. Wanna eat there? Leland: Sure. Carlos: Sounds good to me. Yeagar: Let's go! The car exits the Interstate and parks at the McDonald's. The place has a semi-abandoned aesthetic with palm trees inhabiting some parking spaces that are now vegitated Leland: (getting out of the car) Is this the right place? Dad: This doesn't look right. Yeagar: Carlos, where in the world are we? Carlos: (looking at Google Maps) It says here we are at San Ysidro, but it doesn't recognize the McDonald's. Leland: Maybe they forgot to put it in. Yeagar: Let's just go straight to Mexico and eat something there! Dad: No! I'm starving and need to eat! Leland: He's right! Just because it looks weird doesn't mean we ditch it! Plus, look! There's some cars! Carlos: But they all look like they were made in the 70s or 80s! (pauses) Wait... Carlos goes to Wikipedia Dad: What are you doing? Carlos: Look! The San Ysidro McDonald's massacre was a mass shooting that occurred in and around a McDonald's restaurant in the San Diego neighborhood of San Ysidro on July 18, 1984. The perpetrator, 41-year-old James Huberty, shot and killed 21 people and injured 19 others before being fatally shot by a SWAT team sniper. The shooting ranked as the deadliest mass shooting committed in the United States until the 1991 Luby's shooting. It is currently the seventh-deadliest mass shooting in U.S. history. Leland: What does this have to d- Dad: Your telling me that this McDonald's over here, was the one that was shot up? Carlos: Yep! It looks all too familiar! Yeagar: It's probably just a coincidence! Let's just eat! Carlos: Okay... The 4 enter the building. Dad: That bleach smell! Leland: They cleaned this place too good! Yeagar: Am I in a McDonald's, or a hospital? Dad: Let's go order our food. The 4 go to the cash register. A Hispanic woman with black hair and green eyes is at the counter Employee: Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you? Carlos: I'll go with a Big Mac with French Fries and a Coke. Dad: I'll go with what he's having. Yeagar: I want a Quarter Pounder with Sprite. Leland: I'll have a Happy Meal with Fanta and the new Snoopy toy. Employee: I'm sorry, we don't serve that toy. Leland: Then what toy do you sell? Employee: We sell the Soviet Union toys. Sometimes, we just got to respect Stalin and Lenin! Dad: What? Employee: But if you don't like that, we sell the Unico toys instead. Yeagar: Unico? Employee: Yeah! It's been a year since the debut of "Unico in the Island of Magic". And I figured we celebrate it's anniversary! Carlos: Hold on. The movie was released in 1983. They sold the toy in it's 1 year anniversary, which means... Miss, what year is it? Employee: 1984. Why? The 4 look spooked and scared Employee: Uh, are you okay? Leland: I-i'll go with the Unico toys... Employee: Okay! Your order will be coming so- Suddenly, gunshots start to ring in the building Dad: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?! A man in a black jacket with a gun appears in the restaurant. He stand near the counter Leland: Who are you? Yeagar: What do you want? Man: I am James Huberty. And I am here for revenge. Carlos: Wait a minute... THIS IS THE MCDONALD'S THAT WAS SHOT UP!!! James shoots bullets at the customers and employees. The crowd screams and runs outside. The 4 follow the crowd Dad: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?! Leland: Look! The car! James: I DON'T THINK SO, B****ES!!! Explosions erupt the parking lot Yeagar: Leland! You gotta say it! Leland: I can't! It always ends in a disaster! Dad: But this is important! If you don't say it, we'll be shot and killed! Carlos: COME ON!!! SAY IT!!! Leland: OKAY!!! الله أكبر!!! (blows up James, killing him) Dad: HOLY S***!!! Yeagar: IN!!! NOW!!! The 4 go in the car and drive straight to the Interstate Carlos: I can't believe that happened... Leland: Well at least we're safe. Yeagar: What the hell was that back there? Was it just some kind of nightmare? Dad: That was way too real. And look! The restaurant is still on fire! Leland: What if it was some kind of prank? Carlos: A PRANK?!?! YOU CALL ALL OF THAT A PRANK?!?! Yeagar: Calm down! Dad: Let's just put this to rest and go to Tijuana. We'll eat when we cross the border. Carlos: Okay. Leland: Wait, what's this? Yeagar: What's what? Leland: It's a Uzi. Wasn't that the same gun James used? Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Shooting Category:Trip Disasters